Jade Dragon
by A Dreaming Panda
Summary: A fatal decision had left little 7-year-old Jade Schor fatherless and she is now under the watchful eye of 'Uncle Wesker'. Rated T for language. Alternative stuff too.
1. The Loss of a Great Father

"You son-of-a-BITCH!" his voice screamed as he attempted to run straight at the tall blond. The blond smirked, his eyes narrowed from under his black shades. In his arms laid a little girl with thick brown hair tied in a messy plait, a dirty green dress with a white ribbon around her waist and dusty white sandals. Dirt covered her face, arms and legs, along with various dots of blood, however, she bared no wounds. She was unconscious.

"Let her go!" he shouted against before throwing his fist pull pelt at the blond's face.

Large claws sliced down at his arm and stopped him in his tracks with ease. He yelled in pain and held the claw marks on his arm. Blood seeped through his fingers that covered the jagged wounds fast. The thick crimson fluid stained his checkered shirt, some of it dripping down onto his blue jeans and on the floor. He looked up and before him stood a familiar green monster, wielding large claws and baring reptilian features. Its pale yellow eyes scanned him, the black slit of an iris staring mercilessly at the man.

"This has been a pleasure, however, we must take our leave." the blond's voice was slick yet he was harsh with his words. He turned his back on him, the logo: 'S.T.A.R.S' printed in large white letters on the back of his leather vest, underneath was a blue shirt. The blond walked on, his boots making heavy contact with the wooden floor.

The blond carried the girl, an arm under her legs and another under her neck. Her head rested on his arm as she 'slept' peacefully.

"Albert!" he called after the blond, his voice strong, but revealed a heartbroken man. He turned his attention to the creature before him. It clicked its claws together and made a low growling noise.

He pulled out his weapon, a puny handgun which only bared a few bullets left. He cocked it and aimlessly fired at the monster, rapidly pulling at the trigger as fast as he could. Bullets penetrated its flesh. Its fury grew with every bullet hitting against it and it charged straight at him. It threw its arm straight towards him, possibly deceiving him into a tackle. A piercing sound echoed through the hallway. He gasped, his dark blue orbs had widened in shock. Pain struck the right side of his body over and over. He looked down. The creature was stood in front him in a secure stance, its arm risen up to him and its claws..

It claws had completely sliced through the left side of his torso. He gagged a little and the monster retrieved its claw from his weak and shaken body. He stumbled back and he placed his blood-covered hands over the large wound. Blood poured, no, _pissed_ out of his body slowly. He coughed a little, a crimson dash spitting from his mouth and hitting the floor with a loud splat. That was it. _His lung was pierced._ Tears pricked the edges of his eyes and his grip around the gun tightened. _"Aw shit."_ he managed to mutter to himself. He glanced up from his wounds and to the monster. He moved the barrel of the gun up to the monster, he aimed it this time. He pulled the trigger and fire the last bullet he had left.

The bullet soared through the air at a great speed. It completely penetrated one of the creature's eyes, making it screech and fall to its knees. He dropped the handgun beside him and watched the creature carefully.

"I haven't got.. time for this.." he grumbled before staggering his way after the blond man. He leaned against the walls, nearby tables and cabinets for support. He desperately struggled his way after the blond.

The journey seemed like it went on forever. That was until he stopped at the entrance to the blond's laboratory. He growled a little and stumbled his way in carefully. He coughed up more blood. His breathing had turned into wheezing and was starting to slow down. He caught the blond, typing away at his computer with a proud smirk playing upon his lips.

"You really shouldn't have follow me, _Eric._ You must be drunk of your wits to do such a thing." the blond's said his name with a hiss. The blond stepped away from the computer and side glanced at the older man.

He coughed up another lot of blood then glanced up at the blond. He held a deadly glare and if looks could kill, the blond sure wouldn't be alive by now. The blond merely chuckled at him and turned his full body around to him.

"I want my daughter back. Give me my daughter back, Wesker!" Eric demanded and finally his eyes set upon the little girl's unconscious body on some sort of lab bed. His eyes widened and struggled himself forward with wasted effort. Wesker tilted his head at him and just grinned rather maliciously.

Wesker chuckled again, but only lightly. "Not to worry, Eric, I will make sure your daughter is under great protection in my hands."

"WESKE-" Eric's scream stopped. Blood squirted before him, drenching the floor in the thick crimson fluid. He noticed the same set of claws that had pierced him earlier. But this time.. _they were through his chest.._

The hunter once again retreated its claws from his body which allowed him to drop to the floor. His body went completely limp, no sign of life in him. Wesker smirked once more, drew his magnum from his holster and aimed straight for the creature's head. He fired a single bullet, the force smashing straight through its skull and brain. It yelped and fell upon Eric's body, dead. He packed his magnum back into its holster and slowly made his way over to the little girl's side.

His eyes set upon her small face. His smirk faded and a cold look had replaced it. He moved his gloved hand over her face and removed a lock of her silky brown hair out of her face as she rested. He growled a little.

"I put up a fight getting you. You better not be a waste of my time, _Jade._" he hissed lowly. He took his hand away, stood up and headed off back to his computer.

The girl's light blue eyes slowly opened and she gazed at the man's back as he walked. _What did he mean?_ She looked up and glanced at her father's dead body on the floor. She blinked, her tiredness overcoming her. She closed her eyes once more and fell back into her sleep..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its characters or content. I only own my OC's!  
**


	2. Uncle Wesker?

_The door swung open. A silhouette of a man stood in the skinny doorway. He walked in, giving a solid, yet, slightly intoxicated chuckle. The light beamed on him. The 38-year-old had dark brown short hair with specs of grey at the sides and around the lining of his head. He possessed a full brown beard that was cut short and he held a graceful smile on his face as his dark blue eyes stared lightly. He wore a white polo shirt, in which, was messily untucked, and black slacks with dark brown loafers. In his hand, he held a brown glass bottle of Jack Daniels. The man, was of course, Eric Schor.  
_

_He chuckled again before shouting out, "Rachel! I'm back!"_

_Light, dashing footsteps were heard. His eyes darted to the staircase, where he saw his beautiful 5-year-old daughter, Jade Schor. Her aqua orbs lit up quickly and a surprised grin grew on her face, from ear to ear. Her dark brown hair hung down to her back and she wore her green and white pajamas. Eric placed his bottle of beer on a table.  
_

_"Daddy!" she exclaimed with pure excitement, before dashing over and leaping on him._

_Eric smiled peacefully. He moved his arms under hers and lifted her up onto his hip gently. Jade wrapped her arms around his chest, tight and giggled, which made Eric's smile grow wider._

_"Hey there, angel." he cooed and he stroked her soft hair._

_The smell of alcohol on his breath whipped up into Jade's nose and she pulled herself away, out of her hug. She wagged her hand in front of her nose and made a disgusted sound._

_"Yuck, daddy! Your breath is stinky!" she whined and poked an eyebrow at him. All Eric could do was laugh. Jade pouted at him and gave her the usual 'puppy dog' eyes. He just smiled, knowing that it wouldn't work, and placed her back down onto the floor.  
_

_"Where's mommy?" he asked and shut the front door tenderly._

_Jade looked up the staircase, "Mommy's upstairs. I think she's asleep though." she replied and then darted her blue eyes back to her father. Eric looked down at her and nodded._

_"Alright, now why don't you go back to bed?" he said with a soothing voice and he knelt down beside her. Jade merely nodded and kissed her father's forehead before heading back up the staircase and back to her bedroom. Eric sighed and walked into the kitchen. He flicked the switch roughly and the light had burst to the life rather quickly._

_He walked over to the kitchen sink, Eric grabbed a clean glass and filled it up with cold water before downing it all. After he'd finished, he washed the cup and placed it on the side to let it dry. He then proceeded to head for the staircase and he slowly made his way up them. He saw a light coming from him and his wife's room, Rachel. He crept towards, making sure not to make any kind of noise to awaken her and he gently pushed the door open. The door made a light squeak and revealed the double bed adorned with white pillows and a black blanket which covered a figure. A feminine figure. He just smiled before slowly walking his way into the room. He kicked his shoes off and slid under the sheets beside Rachel, who was now awake._

_"Eric?" her voice whispered tenderly, which sounded like music to his ears. Eric's smile widened a little._

_"Hello, Rachel." his rough voice came back. Rachel twisted around in her spot with a grunt and her hazel eyes stared into his, he was clearly still quite intoxicated. Her silky black hair rested on her shoulders and the pillow, all in lovely curls. She was quite beautiful and elegant. She was only 34. Her slim body lied upon the white sheets, dressed in simple black lingerie which benefited her curves perfectly._

_Eric admired her beauty. "I'm sorry." his rough voice sounded sorrowful._

_Rachel furrowed her brows but she couldn't hold them there for long. Soon enough, she just smiled back at him before scooting closer to him and resting in his arms. She closed her eyes firmly._

_"Do you have to work tomorrow?" her muffled voice whimpered as she pouted a little._

_Eric sighed heavily, "Yeah, otherwise 'Big Boss' Derrick will get annoyed and fire me." he replied and he rolled his eyes a little._

_She smiled once more. "Well, get changed.." she muttered and Eric rose a brow, "..because you stink!" she giggled and patted his chest gently. Both of Eric's eyebrows rose and he chuckled at her._

_"I love you." he finally said._

_"I love you too." came her voice and the air was silenced.._

* * *

Hours had passed since Eric's unfortunate death. Wesker sat at the computer, scanning her hidden eyes over files and documents on the screen. He sighed grumpily to himself before looking down at the watch on his wrist. His eyes widened at the time and he shot up from his chair immediately. He plodded over to Jade's side.

Wesker narrowed his eyes a little before pulling a shining lamp over Jade's face and he studied her features. She was an adorable little girl and her skin was quite pale, like she had seen a ghost. Then again, any child would probably be pale from the horror Jade is having to survive. Well.. _was. _Jade's eyes flickered a little and she mumbled something indistinct, making Wesker arch a brow.

Again, she mumbled, but this time he heard.

"M-..Mo..nst...er..s.." her weak and tiny voice croaked. A sly smirk slowly grew on Wesker's face, from one ear to the other, as he stood back from her side.

Soon, her eyes opened gently, revealing large light blue orbs staring up at the harsh light. She blinked and squinted her eyes to protect them, only to see a solid face, holding a dark smirk. Her eyes widened in surprise as Wesker pushed the lamp out of her face. Wesker's smirk dropped back to a cold and stern look as he stared at the little girl through his dark shades. She gulped and gazed back at his sunglasses, a mysterious atmosphere grew upon them as the silence began.

After a few seconds or so, Jade spoke. "M-Mister, who are you?" her tiny voice asked and she tilted her head at him.

Wesker opened his mouth to reply, but instead, he glanced down at the metallic floor beside Jade's bed for a moment. Seconds passed and he looked back to the little girl.

"I am Wesker." his deep voice replied with slight amusement, "Uncle Wesker."

* * *

**Sorry for a bad chapter.  
**


End file.
